Wireless devices are becoming more ubiquitous. Interfacing with wireless devices is currently a relatively difficult or limited process. For example, pairing electronic devices is currently a complex task, requiring the user to turn on protocols on both devices, then requesting discovery, then pairing. Further, some electronic devices have little or no built in interfaces, making them difficult to interact with. The price of display screens and the small device sizes that are generally desired are barriers to putting rich interfaces on every wireless device.
As the use of wireless devices increases, interfacing between electronic devices will become more difficult. For example, currently electronic devices typically include indistinct device names having no association to the physical device and are confusing to users, e.g., a default phone Bluetooth name may be NOK234B and does not appear on the phone. The confusion suffered by users will be compounded by the increasing number of wireless devices to which pairing is possible.
Thus, there is an increasing demand to easily and naturally interface with devices.